The present invention relates to a surgical instrument commonly referred to as a trocar, or an obturator and cannula, often used in laparoscopic or arthroscopic surgery. More particularly, the invention relates to new and improved designs for piercing tips, shields, and shield locking mechanisms, seals, and improved stability threads on the cannula through which the piercing tip passes, and the use of an automatic insufflation valve on the cannula.
Many surgical procedures are now being performed with the use of trocars and cannulas. Originally these devices were used for making a puncture and leaving a tube to drain fluids. As technology and surgical techniques have advanced, it is now possible to insert surgical instruments through the cannulas and perform invasive procedures through an opening often less than half an inch in diameter. Previously these procedures required an incision of many inches. By minimizing the incision, the stress and loss of blood suffered by patients is reduced and the patients' recovery times are dramatically reduced.
Surgical trocars are most commonly used in laparoscopic surgery. Prior to use of the trocar, the surgeon will usually introduce a Veress needle into the patient's abdominal cavity. The Veress needle has a stylet which permits the introduction of gas into the abdominal cavity. After the Veress needle is properly inserted, it is connected to a gas source and the abdominal cavity is insufflated to an approximate abdominal pressure of 15 mm Hg. By insufflating the abdominal cavity, pneumoperitoneum is created separating the wall of the body cavity from the internal organs.
A trocar is then used to puncture the body cavity. The piercing tip or obturator of the trocar is inserted through the cannula or sheath and the cannula partially enters the body cavity through the incision made by the trocar. The obturator can then be removed from the cannula and an elongated endoscope or cameras may be inserted through the cannula to view the body cavity, or surgical instruments may be inserted to perform ligations or other procedures.
A great deal of force is often required to cause the obturator to pierce the wall of the body cavity. When the piercing tip breaks through the cavity wall, resistance to penetration ceases and the tip may reach internal organs or blood vessels, with resultant lacerations and potentially serious injury. The creation of the pneumoperitoneum provides some free space within which the surgeon may stop the penetration of the trocar. To provide further protection, trocars have more recently been developed with spring loaded shields surrounding the piercing tip of the obturator. Once the piercing tip of the obturator has completely pierced the body cavity wall, the resistance of the tissue to the spring loaded shield is reduced and the shield springs forward into the body cavity and covers the piercing tip. The shield thereby protects internal body organs and blood vessels from incidental contact with the piercing tip and resultant injury. Trocars including various safety shield designs are described in Yoon, U.S. Pat. No. 4,535,773; Moll, U.S. Pat. No. 4,654,030; and Moll, U.S. Pat. No. 4,601,710.
Once the cannula has been introduced into the opening in the body cavity wall, the pneumoperitoneum may be maintained by introducing gas into the abdominal cavity through the cannula. Various seals and valves have been utilized to allow abdominal pressure to be maintained in this fashion. Maintaining abdominal pressure is important both to allow working room in the body cavity for instruments introduced through the cannula, and to provide free space for the puncturing of the body cavity wall by one or more additional trocars as may be required for some procedures.
While the existing trocars and cannulas have proven useful, several disadvantages remain. The force required to cause the piercing tip to penetrate a body cavity wall is often so great that some physicians must strain to use the trocar with resulting loss of control over the depth of penetration of the instrument. In addition, the existing shield mechanisms require that the obturator's piercing tip have completely penetrated the body cavity wall before the shield springs forward to cover the obturator tip. The delay in covering the piercing tip exposes the patient to unnecessary risk of internal laceration.
Also, the cannula providing communication through the body cavity wall has a tendency to slide in and out of the incision in the wall, particularly when the surgeon is introducing or removing various instrumentation. Finally, the locking mechanisms for existing trocars have proved unwieldy often with the result that an actuated trocar is left unattended and posing a hazard to persons nearby when it is moved. Therefore, a need exists for an improved apparatus for performing laparoscopic and similar surgical procedures.